


A New Beginning

by Jeldenil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to other sites, M/M, Moving Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 08:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21268019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeldenil/pseuds/Jeldenil
Summary: Draco starts living his own life





	A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarchnoGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarchnoGirl/gifts).

"I'm moving out!" Draco shouts, his heart hammering and his eyes burning. He can't stand to stay here one second longer. It's not just the house, filled with God-awful memories of the war, it's his parents, too. They say they love him, but they haven't learned. Every day, they go on and on about restoring the good family name, quelling critique from 'Muggle lovers', Draco marrying a 'nice Pureblood girl'.

He's sick of it. Sick of all of it. And he needs out. Right now. He flicks his wand, and a few essential possessions pack themselves in his trusty Hogwarts trunk. Four changes of clothes. Two cloaks. Some books. His toiletries. A blanket. Some trinkets that hold sentimental value. He grabs his trunk in one hand and his broomstick in the other, and storms off, his Mother and Father glaring their disapproval. They don't stop him. They can't. He's of age now, and the Ministry still has their wands. It's only because of sheer luck that Draco's got his. Potter gave it back to him in secret, muttering something about starting over.

He flies away in the general direction of London, his trunk floating behind him, and it's a small miracle he doesn't get seen. He has no idea where he will go; for now, he has a vague plan about staying in the Leaky if Tom will have him, and maybe finding a job. 

His friends are too busy with their own problems, Draco knows that much. He can't stay at Pansy's, or Theo's, or Greg's. Nobody seems to know where Blaise went off to. No, Draco's out there on his own.

It's hours later when he finally arrives, stone cold and exhausted, at the Wizarding inn. He walks in with his head bowed and his shoulders hunched, trying not to draw too much attention to himself. Still, a few patrons hiss when they spot him walking by, whispering about how all Death Eaters should be locked away.

When Draco reaches the bar, he very much expects to be turned away. What he doesn't expect is a surprised "Malfoy?" And least of all, it is the concerned face of none other than Neville fucking Longbottom.

"Finally gave your folks the boot, then?" The war hero says as he takes in Draco's pale and worn appearance, the trunk in his hand and the broom he left standing by the door.

"Didn't know you worked here," Draco counters, unwilling to discuss his personal problems with the boy he used to torment as a teen. 

"Hannah and I are taking over, Tom's going to retire," Longbottom tells him. "So if you're looking for a place to stay and some honest work for a change, you know who to ask."

And just like that, Draco gets a room and a job. He doesn't like to rely on Longbottom's underserved generosity, but he takes what he can get. And works as hard as he possibly can. Scrubbing floors, making beds, serving food and drinks to the wide arrange of customers coming in, never rising to the bait when someone spits or shouts insults at him, and slowly making friends he'd never expected to have.

Longbottom becomes Neville, then simply Nev. Abbot is even faster to become Hannah to him. He befriends the Goblin teller who always comes in on Tuesday. His name is Gwitt. He always smiles at the Witch who works in Madam Malkin's shop and seems to have taken a shine to him, even though Draco has no mutual interest. He talks for hours with Stan from the Knight Bus, whenever he drops by. And on Fridays, he gets pulled in with the group of noisy Aurors and their assembled friends - Potter, Weasley, Granger, Lovegood, Thomas, Finnigan, Chang, Weaslette - the lot. Draco hardly knows how to handle it, how to handle them, but they seem to respect him somehow.

And when he finally saves enough money to put down a month of rent and a deposit for a little flat on the corner of Diagon and Knockturn, they all help him move in.

"You deserve it," They tell him, and throw him a Housewarming party. 

"It's not much, but it's home," Draco says when he gives them a tour of the finished flat furnished with second hand furniture and a windowsill full of plants Neville gave him.

"Sorry I'm late," Potter says as he finally arrives when the party is well on its way, and his smile is so bright that Draco has to look away.

And Draco's heart is full, and he dares to hope, and he knows that he can deal with life. 

And he doesn't need to waste another second of his life to living up to his parents' expectations.

So he kisses Potter and it's everything he ever wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift to my friend Ale, who moved out today. Congratulations, hun! Kudos and comments are appreciated 💛💚💙💜♥️
> 
> \---  
I have not given permission for this fic to be present on any App. I make no money out of this. Do not use applications to read this. Every fic on Ao3 can be downloaded to be read offline.  



End file.
